leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Katarina/Trivia
General * Katarina's name comes from Greek Αἰκατερίνα/η, possibly after Greek goddess . ** Du Couteau (her family name) is French for "of the knife". ** She shared her namesake with and . ** She seemed to be influenced Katherina from by . *** (pronounced: ɕʉ͍̃mpo shoom-poh) comes from Sino-Japanese 瞬歩 "blink step". * A framed portrait of Katarina can be seen in the game's Mac Version trailer. * Katarina - is one of five pairs of sibling champions (the others being - , - , - , and - ). * Katarina's dance references , via one of its portions. ** She used to share this dance with , whose old dance references the other portions until he got reworked. ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Katarina is one of few champions to feature two 'Champion Spotlights' due to significant gameplay changes (the others being , , , and ). * Katarina is one of the first champions to have one skin for each of the three big anual events of the year - Lunar Revel, Harrowing and Snowdown Showdown. She and received their Warring Kingdoms as their last skin in 2015. ** The other one is with her in 2017. ** Annie finishes her last skin ( ) in 2013. But her skin were not released during the Snowdown Showdown event. * A functional real-life replica of Katarina's was crafted in an episode of YouTube series Man At Arms: Reforged. ** This video can be viewed here. *** There are also videos where the following are crafted: **** (functional) **** (functional) **** (functional) **** (functional) **** (functional) **** (prop) Development * Katarina is voiced by . ** Katarina's Japanese voice actor is .Almost all Japanese League of Legends voice actors * On release, her skin was her Classic skin. * In her 2012 rework, she used to have an additional running animation when were bought shown here. Lore * Katarina is at least in her mid-late 20s, being present during the Ionian war. * Katarina may possess short-ranged teleportation ability, as seen in A Twist of Fate and her classic splash art. * As suggested by and , knows the truth about the disappearance of her father, who is presumed having been betrayed by and later killed. ** A card in Legends of Runeterra; however, hints that her father may still be alive. Quotes * Katarina is one of few champions to have had their voice actors changed (the others being , , , , and ) ** Katarina's old voice-over had a more angry tone. It can be listened to here. *** Her old taunt was "Remember, evil spelled backwards is live. No coincidence." *** Her old joke referenced . * references . *Loading the client, going to her champion page, selecting 'Abilities', and pressing will play a video where she says shown here. **Additionally, the quote was on PBE in Katarina's 2012 rework as her joke before being removed, which can be heard here. Skins ; * The scene depicts her mid- . ; * She was inspired by 'Swashbuckler Katarina' by 'ChiZ'. ; * She was released in celebration of Harrowing 2010 along with: ** ** ** ** ** ; * She was released in celebration of the 2010 FIFA World Cup along with: ** ** ** * She is a issuing a . ; * She has her own taunt animation. ; * She was released in celebration of Snowdown Showdown 2012 along with: ** ** ** * Her initial animation when she was still on the PBE had her with a giant . It can be seen here. ** It was replaced with her current one where she slices the giant candy cane down instead as according to Travis 'Volibar' George, the switch was due to the animation not fitting with the skin's theme.http://forums.na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=2875992&page=24#post32186691 The Stripper Pole Is Too Much It can be seen here. *** Although has it as her dance and it is kept in the game, Ryan 'Morello' Scott has explained that while the dance suits Nidalee because of her innate as a , the same dance does not thematically fit 'Katarina in Reindeer ears'.The Stripper Pole Is Too Much * This skin's name is a punning on the to warn pedestrians of incoming horse-drawn vehicles. * The one she is going to murder after bursting out of a huge present in the foreground might be . * Her and dagger pickup animations are different compared to her other skins. ; * She was released in celebration of Lunar Revel 2015 (Year of the ) along with: ** ** * She references , from the late . ** In , Diaochan was fictionalized into Minister Wang Yun's adoptive daughter, sent to pit general Lü Bu against his superior Dong Zhuo, resulting in Dong's death at Lü's hand. ** Historically, the woman was an unnamed palace official, Diaochan 貂蟬 being only her title, after the "sable cicada" decorations on her hat; though forced into Dong's household, she had an affair with Lü, inadvertently causing Dong's jealous rage & Lü's eventual betrayal. ; * A figure resembling can be seen in the background. This doesn't mean Battlecast is in the same universe as PROJECT .@Riot. Skinline Transparency with The Evolution. *** can be seen in the background as well. * The skin was initially thought to be that of a Cyber Katarina, but then turned into Project. * She is from an alternate future in which she was cybernetically augmented as part of the PROJECT Initiative. * If one tells they fight for 'ambition' she'll say the following: ** "We all bear the scars of our actions." ** "Sinister by choice." ** "Keep a sharp lookout for her." ** RWE7QDF Plasma Blades ; * She is about to engage in a duel. * She was released in celebration of Harrowing 2017 along with: ** ** * She resembles the mutant known as . ; * and can be seen in the background of her splash art. * A man resembling can be barely seen in a photo. ; * The mask she is wearing references the ones used in Japanese theater. * This skin might have been inspired by Room 8 Studios' test concepts of Blood Moon Katarina done for Riot Games. Relations * Katarina is older sister while is their adopted 'little brother'. ** The sisters and the Blade's Shadow are members of Noxian noble house Du Couteau, whose head (General Marcus, Noxus' finest assassin) is missing and presumed dead. ** While Katarina and her father support and dedicate to serving Noxus, her mother and sister are secretly members of the Black Rose who want to preserve the organisation's power and overthrow Swain, a fact that Katarina may not be aware of. * It is implied, suspected, and speculated that Katarina and had/have feelings for each other.Garen and Katarina ** Then there are those who imply it to the point of confirmation: *** "Don't starve your heart, ! Let me deliver you to ." *** " live by a code that'll never let you get what you want. Let me take you to ." *** "No love is impossible, my god demands you follow desires." *** "Honor? Duty? Ha! What heart demands is all that matters." *** " finale will be a ." *** "The always-enchanting tale of - lovers." *** "Stop carving words into my bark! Everyone knows '''G <3 K'!"'' ** Their special interactions in Legends of Runeterra suggest the two are in a romantic relationship in a near future. References Category:Champion trivia Category:2010 FIFA World Cup Category:2010 Harrowing Category:2012 Snowdown Showdown Category:2015 Lunar Revel Category:2017 Harrowing